


Transgender (L.S)

by Brody_Wills_2001



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dom Louis, Eating Disorder, Love, Low Self Esteem, Multi, Sub Harry, Trans Male Character, girl parts, harry is transgender, selfharm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brody_Wills_2001/pseuds/Brody_Wills_2001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So you are a girl?" "No. I'm a boy." "But you were born a girl!" "Yes, but I'm a boy!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter will be very short for various reasons. I will update later. This was just to give you a taste of what is in store.

"So you are a girl?"

"No, I am in fact a guy, mum."

"Not under my roof." Anne spoke with venom towards her 13 year old DAUGHTER.

"No mum. I want to be a guy!" Harry tried to reason with his mother. This is what he wanted.

"Anne just let him be. He knows what he wants." Harry smiled as he looked up at his dad who was staring at Anne with soft face trying to make her understand.

"Heather you need to get ready for school. I laid your dress on the bed followed by your sandals. Now hurry or you will be late." Harry felt tears well up in his eyes. Why couldn't his mother accept him for him. He didn't want to be a girl. He didn't want to be Heather. Harry knew from a very young age that he was thrown into the wrong body. As a very young kid he always felt himself lingering over into the boy's section in the store. He always picked out the clothes that did not look very girly on him. He wasn't happy being a girl. When his mother Anne would try to put his once long straight brown hair up in a ponytail he would kick and fuss. Anne tried various ways to get him into a dress, but Harry would mess around until he discarded the uniform and would run to change into sweats and a long t shirt. He just didn't understand why it wasn't ok to be him. What did he do wrong? It was not his fault that he did not feel comfortable in his body. The more time Harry spent alone the more he was left with his thoughts which means the more time he was left standing in front of mirror taking in his body. Ever since Harry was 11 years old he found comfort in his father's razor blades which led him to this situation today.


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry relives some of his past and he is seriously dreading tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis will be present in the next chapter. Sorry for the long update...and sucky chapter...

Out of all the problems in the world people are depressed and talking shit about a girl being a guy and a guy being a girl. Life sucks. I remember even from a very young age I felt uncomfortable in my own body. Almost as if the scars on my wrists and arms that I struggled to hide away with Maybelline makeup was just a scene being acted out of me trying to free myself from this body I hated. Heather was my name. I was I guess a beautiful brunette...I remember people up at my school would gock and be jealous of me because of the way I did my makeup or the way my huge boobs I mean breasts would propel from my chest. If I had it my way they could've taken them I would not have minded. It's been a week since I had my surgery to remove my breasts. I remember discussing things with my mother about getting testosterone She was very upset. My mum would grab her hair as tears cascaded down her face saying loudly just be happy with the body I gave you or her new one she loved to use, for god fucking sakes Heather you are a girl now go have Gemma do YOUR hair and makeup.

TWO YEARS EARLIER

"You okay?" Gemma whispered from my door frame looking at me with her wide deer like eyes. I did not know how to answer her question. This isn't my choice. If I could I would be a girl. Well I still practically am. I just feel like I don't belong in this body. Its very frustrating. When my mum tells me to be happy with the body I was given I try to be. I want to be.

"Let me get back to you on that." I whispered grabbing my black leather jacket out off of the side of the bed wincing as the burning in my chest reminded me of what used to be there.

"Heath- Harry. Harry you know this is just a phase right?" Gemma asked following me down the stairs rubbing my back. Tears welled up in my eyes as I turned to look at her.

"Gemma no it isn't. This is what I want. I don't feel comfortable with breasts and a vagina! This isn't me. I'm not me." Gemma's face was a sky full of hurt and partial disgust as she took in my words.

"Harry son, we are going to miss the doctor's appointment. Come let's get to haul assing." My father Des spoke rudely interrupting my sisters and I's conversation. Part of me was glad he did. I miss my shoulder length hair. I mean I wish it was curlier than it was before but I miss It. The day I told my father I wasn't comfortable with myself he told me he knew and he wrapped me up in a tight embrace. I felt safe and secure and most importantly loved the hug I haven't felt from my mother in awhile. That day Des told Anne that he and I was going to go shopping. We didn't though. Des took me to cut my hair. I loved it. I felt more like...me. When I walked into the house that night sporting my dark jeans and cowboy button up shirt and boots instead of my normal pink floral shirt and small to my knees skirt my mum was pissed. She started yelling and screaming at Des asking him why in the hell he would allow something like that. I still remember the deadly calm voice my father spoke in when he replied with, "I'm just letting him be him." It was that same fight that broke them apart. My dad was always busy on work so I was forced to stay with my mum.

"Alright dad." I whispered feeling my mood shift to much happier.

With one swift movement I turned towards the big black framed mirror mounted on the wall checking to make sure I was presentable. My skin tight black jeans clung to my hips and thighs. My black button up shirt mounted tightly to me as if it was clinging on for dear life. My brown chin length curly hair was seriously untameable so not much I could there.

"Son you are fine I promise you. Let's go." My dad chuckled out walking up behind me looking in the mirror with me. I felt myself smile and look up at my father thinking to myself oh what would I do without him?

PRESENT

Unfortunately I lost my father a month after that moment to a deadly car accident. I can no longer embrace the real me...I'm forced to live a life I do not want to live at home. My mother still buys me the girl clothes and shoes, but luckily she gets them in Gemma's size so all I have to do it barter with my sister. The more time I spent with Gemma the more I felt that she was actually warming up and understanding me. She would take the clothes mum gave me and in exchange for them she gave me money to buy what I wanted. It was a shame to say that most of my clothing consisted of long sleeve shirts to hide the gruesome scars from my recent struggle with depression. I honestly think that Gemma's helping with it. I don't slice the cool metal blade across my wrist near as much as I used to. 

I sighed staring at the sun that slowly disappeared behind the mountain tops signaling that it was indeed almost a new day. My stomach clenched in knots as I was reminded of the meaning of tomorrow.The first day of being a freshman...oh this is so not going to be fun.


	3. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a new boy at school who is quite...different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg so sorry it took so long to update. I shattered my laptop and finally got it fixed. There is a good chance I will delete this story because I never realized how bad I sucked at writing until now so my apologies. What do you guys think of Drag Me Down?

I walked down the cold desolated hallway ignoring the cold stares from the people that passed me. I felt myself flinching every time a rusty metal locker slammed shut. What people did not know is that I heard every whisper that left their mouth, saw every finger that pointed to me followed by a hushed whisper, and felt every paper ball that hit my back giggling followed. What I did not see is the man in front of me. His body collided with mine and I felt my hands lose their grip on my books sending them to the ground followed by the boy's also.   
"Watch where you are fucking going, fag." The voice did not belong to the man, but to Liam who was standing right beside us. I winced at his tone not bothering to apologize falling to my knees and grabbing up the young man's books. As Liam threw his words of violence I felt myself letting my head fall further and further down as I handed the man's books to him.  
"Louis, ugh, don't touch anyone! Let's get you to the bathroom and get you disinfected before you come down with the gay virus." Niall's thick Irish accent drifted through the air. I tried not to pay attention to his words , but I felt the familiar stinging in my eyes.   
"I'm sorry." Louis offered bending down and grabbing my books that laid astrayed on the floor. When I looked up at the man I did not expect what I saw. Not at all. His piercing blue eyes was outlined by his hair which stood proudly in a quiff. He shot me a soft delicate smile and I flinched causing worry to fill his eyes as I snatched my books from his grasp.  
"Don't. Even. Bother." I spat back at him not wanting this to turn out like my last "friend" I had. Zayn was the only one who I thought accepted me for me. He was the one I told about my surgeries. We briefly dated while I was a female. I thought I could trust him. We clicked instantly. Being together just felt so right. I felt safe with him. Zayn and I did everything together. When my dad died he was the only one I had left. The man I had thought I could trust turned out to be a living and breathing nightmare. The once playful remarks he would throw at me soon became deep and hurtful insults that rolled off of his tongue like water. At first I assumed it was grief and he had no way to get out all the pent up anger. I was wrong. Those insults turned into empty threats. Those empty threats turned into violent exchanges of words between us. That's when Zayn...changed. He had an addiction to drugs and when I told him enough was enough he disappeared. I never heard from him since. The photo we took together when we were 13 still sits on my lonely window seal looking into my clean, dark, and tidy room.  
"Louis come on!" Niall exclaimed again pulling up the pixie boy with a forceful tug. I quickly got up ignoring the glares and stares of the people in the hall that had gathered and walked rather quickly down the wide corridor to my biology class.  
It's funny how a single incident could leave the whole school staring at me. I was used to it when I was "Heather." I was used to the boys gawking at my clearly oversized rack. The lustful stares staring me up and down. I never got used to the large hands that would come out and cup my ass squeezing lightly while whistling. But this was an entirely different scenario. There was not hands reaching out but cold hard stares and silent whispers. The more they looked and chattered amongst each other the more I felt myself pulling my Biology textbook up to swallow my face.  
There was a time before everyone found out I was gay where the girls would gawk and ooo at the sight of me in my slim jeans, but those oo's and ah's quickly turned to chuckles of laughter and cold threats.  
"Mr. Styles?" I jumped looking up at what I thought would be my teacher, Mr. Marcus, but instead came in eye contact with the last man I wanted to. The man identified as Louis stood in front of me dragging his thin lips through his pearly white teeth. This man was legit the definition of perfection. I felt myself falling for his eyes, but it was a shame they did not know me yet. And there was a good chance they would never know me.  
"Mr. Styles? Are you ok?" That. That was Mr. Marcus. I quickly looked to the right of Louis to feast my eyes upon Mr. Marcus' worried filled orbs becoming quite aware of his oversized cold hand on my black long sleeve muscle shirt.  
"Yes sir. Sorry sir." I whispered immediately dropping my books as the class let out soft chuckles.  
"I would like to talk to you after class." He whispered barely audible. "This is Mr. Tomlinson. I would appreciate it if you would show him around the school all this week. If you do not mind that is." Mr. Marcus asked as Liam scoffed from the front row of the classroom.  
"Is there a problem, Mr Payne?" He asked quietly as Liam looked threw on his innocence.   
"No sir, not at all, Mr. Marcus. I was just thinking since Lou and I are already friends if I could do it?" He asked innocently batting his long lashes.  
"Yeah, Mr. Marcus, I like that idea." I whispered sitting straight up in the hard plastic chair playing along with Liam. I did not want to have my face bashed in by him at all. I pretended not to notice the soft look of disappointment flash in Louis' crystal blue eyes.  
"No, Mr. Styles. I think it would be good for you if you did it." Mr. Marcus whispered patting my shoulder as he walked off. My sigh was completely necessary. I let my head fall forward slightly taking note of Liam clenching his jaw and turning back to the front of the room. My day could not have gotten any worse, but Louis decided it would just be grand to have a seat next to me in the back of the room.  
~~  
"So, your name is Harold?" Louis asked excitedly his voice silky smooth as he rubbed his hands together walking slowly to the school exit making sure I followed.  
"It's Harry." I corrected. I hated Harold just as much as I hated Heather. I pulled my hoodie on over my long sleeve shirt ignoring the immediate burning sensation that started in my wrists taking note of Louis' frown.  
"Dude, it's like...a hundred degrees outside take that off you will burn up!" He exclaimed tugging at the tail of the hoodie as he fished his keys out of his bag. I sighed widening my green eyes at the concrete steps beneath us. This will unfortunately be a long week.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn exactly what Mr. Marcus told Harry and why it has been bothering him to the ends of earth and back. Louis just doesn’t understand what is wrong with the curly haired lad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What surprise. It’s been ages since I wrote anything and posted it. My apologies my laptop decided it would be the perfect time to fall down the stairs and shattered into a million pieces while No Control played in the background. Anyways I finally got enough money to get it fixed so yea...back to writing. I seriously suck at writing so this sucks my apologies. This chapter isn't as long but the next one will be promise xx

“You show Mr Tomlinson around this school or else Harold.” Mr. Marcus threatened hissing in my ear. I shivered as his hot breath hit my ear sending cold chills down my spine.

“Y-yes sir, Mr. Marcus.” I whimpered retracting into the cold brick wall watching him fearfully. I bit my lip as I allowed Mr. Marcus to look me up and down studying me.

“Harold…After school Friday be in my room.” He whispered barely audible his throat constricting. I would’ve missed it but I knew it was coming. I had to see him every Friday. I had to allow his cold rough hands scrape over my bony hips. His fingerprints would be bruised into my arm for weeks afterwards. It would never go furhter than a quick hand job or blow job as it would be unprofessional in his words. I didn’t like Mr. Marcus. I did not like the way he barked direct commands that would make my chest get tighter and him not caring about my pleas against them. 

“Harry? Harry?” Gemma asked tapping my shoulder softly shaking me from my trance that I had slipped into. 

“Jesus Gems.” I muttered out breathlessly shocked to see her standing just a few inches from me her wide doe like eyes on me. Gemma frowned taking a seat beside me on my king sized bed watching me worriedly.

“Are yo-”

“I’m fine.” I whispered cutting her off quickly bringing my gaze off of Zayn and I’s photo. I wasn’t “fine”. I wanted to scream. I wanted her to leave me alone so I could dwell alone in my thoughts and misery.

I could tell I hurt Gemma by the hurt that flashed and passed quickly in her eyes.

“I...I uh...have some skinny jeans that I bought for you last year and I just now found them. I think they will still fit. You haven’t grown much since then.” She whispered her voice strained and tight.

“I-” I said clearing my thought and pointing to myself, “will try them on if you take me to Starbucks.” With an American accent and a click of my tongue I sent Gemma into a fit of laughter smiling.

“Yeah...yeah, ok Haz” She chuckled out standing quickly looking at the photo on my window sill. 

“Let me grab my purse and car keys real quick. I’ll meet you downstairs love.” 

The car ride to Starbucks was full of excitement and laughter that still rung in my head hours after midnight once the house went silent. I somehow felt myself somewhat dreading to see the blue eyed boy with a delicate smile.

The atmosphere was much different across the town as Louis laid in bed staring up at the ceiling humming along to the music from the neighbors above. He didn’t understand why the curly haired lad did not approve of him. He never meant to intentionally hurt the lad. Although Louis was a few years older than him he understood why he didn’t take his sweater off. He went down the same road once. The only question he didn’t have an answer for is why. Why was the young man hurting himself? Why did he always walk with his head down and avoid friendly smiles? What was he hiding? 

If there was one thing for certain Louis knew that no matter what it took he would figure it out. Harry just needs someone to love him and Louis fit into that category real well. Louis dragged his lip between his teeth and made a mental note to ask Zayn tomorrow exactly what was up with lad. 

 

“Zayn! Hey Zayn wait up.” Louis chuckled out moving his feathered fringe out of his eyes as he ran to Zayn. Zayn smiling turning back to look at the teenager a cigarette in his mouth. 

“Louis.” he said proudly rubbing the lads back. “Thanks for meeting me early before school. Wanted to show you a few things that I’m sure you will like.” Zayn spoke around the cigarette watching Louis nod and take one out of his pack as well lighting it. 

“It wasn’t a problem I have some...questions too” Louis breathed out the smoke watching as Zayn nodded leading him to the male’s restroom.  
“You ask your questions while I fix you up ok?” He asked smiling watching Louis sit up on the counter dropping his black denim jacket to the floor. Zayn wasn’t gay. At all. But Louis was something to look at and Zayn wouldn’t mind tapping that a few times at all. 

“Ok...what’s up with this Harry guy? What’s his problem?” Louis asked watching as Zayn took out some eyeliner testing the color on his hand first before turning to face him. Zayn bit his lip thinking before laughing cursing himself for actually caring about him.

“Has some daddy issues so to say. Everyone knows him and Marcus are fucking after school not a secret anymore. But yea he’s a freak. Slices up his wrists. His dad passed away fuck ages ago and he still hasn’t moved on.” Louis frowned hearing Zayn talk bad about the lad made him rethink his choices of coming to see him. Although he couldn’t kick Zayn to the curb just yet. He still had some things he wanted to know.

“He’s a freak? Like what do you mean? And Mr. Marcus? Like our teacher Mr. Marcus?” Louis asked shocked to have learn this. He heard Zayn blow out his breath letting him apply eyeliner to his lower lid of his eye.

“Yea he uh...he claims to be gay but will screw anyone who opens their legs. He even has his own little nickname around these parts. He’s a razor freak if you don’t do things he says he will hurt himself. He’s a problematic teen. Yes our teacher Harry really doesn’t care. Him and I used to be friends until he got so negative and then threatening me that I just couldn’t be around him. I was scared.” Zayn lied smoothly looking up at Louis. He knew exactly why Louis was asking these questions and he knew that if he didn’t do anything about it him and Harry will be friends and that’s the last thing he wanted. Because Louis was his. 

Louis gasped his mouth falling open. What Zayn said was hard to believe but Zayn had no reason to lie to him. Louis thought Harry was different. He thought Harry needed help, but Zayn changed his mind on that real quick.

“Is that why everyone's mean to him?” Louis asked looking in the mirror at his reflection. He looked like a raccoon, but he strangely liked it. He liked having his piercing blue eyes out lined with black eyeliner. It made him seem bad.

“Pretty much yeah. It’s either you be mean to him or he will be mean to you. He didn’t used to be like this when he was Heather.” Louis’s stomach rolled. “What? Harry used to be a girl?” He asked in disbelief as Zayn smirked nodding. 

“Yeah Louis. Harry Styles used to be no one other than Heather Anne Styles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be longer I promise. If you don't mind can you check out my other story "Wrong Number l.h" please and thank you xx


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is seriously starting to be a dick, but bare with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pathetically short. I don't even have an excuse for not updating...I just sorta lost inspiration and I'm seriously considering deleting this because its shit... : /

“W-what?” Louis asked shakily unable to comprehend what Zayn had just said. 

“Harry Edward Styles used to b-”

“I heard you the first time!” Louis shouted taking a deep shaky breath. Fuck...this was a shocker...a horrible shocker. It wasn’t even the fact of Harry being a girl that shocked him. It was the fact that Harry was an absolute dick.

The next week at school Louis avoided all contact with Harry. He stayed as far away from him as possible. Harry was beyond confused...and a little hurt… Louis hung out with him the first day and then after that Harry’s gotten nothing but cold glares and the cold shoulder. Well...it’s not like Harry tried to talk to him, but he had at least expected Louis to greet with something else other than the glares.

“Mr Styles!” Mr. Marcus said sternly causing Harry to jump, drop his pencil to the ground and stare at the older man. “Pay. Attention. Don’t make me write you up for something as petty as daydreaming.” Harry let out a shaky breath hearing the snickers of his classmates. Harry waited a solid three minutes after the teacher turned around before reaching down to grab the orange number two pencil.

Louis watched the curly haired lad turn around and that’s when he made his move. Louis slid his foot forward from his spot behind him and dropped it over his pencil watching as Harry look up at him confused. He watched with a smug smirk on his face as Harry bit his lip and turn back around.

It wasn’t until 5th period when the guilt finally kicked in on what he had done. Maybe it decided to kick in because Harry didn’t do any of his work because that. Was. his. Last. pencil. Louis didn’t know why but he felt depressed watching Harry sit at the back of the room staring at the pile of homework he had to do. Why didn’t he just ask for a pencil? Maybe he should grow a pair and fucking ask. And just like that the guilt was gone. Louis remembered exactly why he took the pencil and then suddenly he just didn’t care anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You so much for all the kudos and comments!!!!!! it means so much to me. I'm sorry for not updating soon like i said i lost inspiration and shit and I feel like deleting this...Sorry for the short chapter if I update again it will be longer...


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis realizes who he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments, kudos, and for reading. I have decided at this time, that I will continue the story. So sorry for not updating. I've been very unwell.

Harry wasn’t at school the next day.  
Or the following day.  
Or the one after that.  
In fact it was a total of three weeks, two days, twelve hours, and 46 minutes before Louis felt a wave of relief watch over him as he saw the curly headed boy at his locker...but he wasn’t the same.

Louis froze in his footsteps as he looked the younger lad up and down. He was wearing a hoodie, (go figure), but just under the sleeves of that black adidas hood laid a white bandage over, what Louis assumed, the length of his arm. What the fuck did Harry do to himself? Louis’ thoughts were quickly interrupted as Zayn draped his arm over Louis’ neck giggling to himself. 

“Aye mate, Look who decided to make an appearance today.” Zayn chuckled out in Louis’ ear. Louis’ flinched as Harry passed by him keeping his head hung low. Did Harry hurt himself over me? Guilt crept over Louis in waves and he felt his arm come up and push Zayn’s tattooed one off. Louis bit his lip giving Zayn one of the nasty, dirstiest, look he could muster up. “How the fuck can you do it?” He growled at Zayn, who was now looking at Louis like he was the most confused human being in the world.

“Wha?”

“How could you bully someone to the point that they hate their lives? Zayn, he fucking hurt himself over me. Over me being a fucking dick.” Louis spat at Zayn with rage. Louis paid no attention to the kids who were slowly starting to form a crowd around them.

Zayn scoffed, “I didn’t tell you to bully the kid. Harry’s a dick! He got a taste of his own medicine Louis! You did us all a favor!” Louis bit his lip and clenched his fist to keep from punching the boy who stood before. Zayn was right. Not once did Zayn tell Louis to be mean to the kid. Louis did that willingly. But no one ever deserves to be bullied. That’s where Louis messed up. Louis will openly admit that he fucked up.

“Zayn?” Louis asked in a soft delicate whispered forcing hisself to calm down. He watched intently as Zayn raised his head his quiff standing perfect atop his head. “Yes, Louis?” Zayn asked innocently. Of course he did.

“What would you have done if you hurt Harry one day and Harry didn’t come to school for a few days, then the principal stands in front of the cafeteria trying to look upset, as he apologizes to inform everyone but Harry will not be at school anymore because he killed hisself? How would that make you feel?” Louis asked deadly calm. The only sound that was in the hallway was their labored breaths. Zayn bit his lip. To be honest, he never thought about it. He never thought that Harry was actually affected by what he was saying.

“Harry doesn’t have the balls to do it.” Zayn spoke and Louis growled. Is Zayn Malik worth getting expelled over? Louis asked himself quietly. It didn’t take long to come to a decision.

No, Zayn wasn’t worth getting expelled over, because with Louis gone he wouldn’t be able to take care of and protect Harry. So, Louis very calmly raised his middle finger in Zayn’s direction, retrieved his abandoned book bag from the ground at Zayn’s feet, and quickly made his way down the hall. Louis peered inside each classroom glass door, searching frantically for the green eyed unhappy door. But What he found was not what he was expecting at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave kudos and comments! They are greatly appreciated! Everyone please stay fun and have safe xx


	7. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and leaving kudos xx

Louis’ heart dropped to his stomach as he watched the scene before him unravel quickly. Zayn was right. Zayn was so fucking right. Harry stood in one of the old school classrooms, pushed up against a dry erase board. Harry's torso was bare exposing his slight ribs, Louis noticed that Harry was a little too thin. It was almost unhealthy. Scars ran up and down his long lanky arms, some thin white slivers were very visible on his sides hinting that, in the past, Harry did self harm on his torso. And just when Louis thought the sight before him couldn't get any worse. It did. And it happened fast. Harry’s shirt laid abandoned in the white tile floor and soon another shirt was thrown beside it, but this shirt was different. This shirt was a much more classier and well more expensive than Harry's. 

Louis had to force himself to draw in a shaky breath and slowly turn his gaze to the left of the curly haired lad, and when he did, he regretted it. His History teacher and PE teacher, Mr. Marcus, was the man who held a firm grip on Harry’s previously bruised hips. Louis watched in slight disgust as his thin lips connected to Harry’s neck and was surprised when Harry just looked straight ahead; almost like he was completely unbothered by the whole situation. Louis was able to notice a very evident bulge in Marcus’ pants, but when he looked at the front of Harry’s he was met with nothing. Just...nothing. 

With shaky and trembling hands Louis grabbed the silver door knob unable to tear his eyes away from the scene before him. Louis was almost certain that the curly haired lad would have a very evident bruise on his back from the metal bar on the board. He was unsure if he should stop the actions going on in the room or not. Harry did not seem to be enjoying himself at all, but maybe Harry actually was and was one of those people who didn't show it?

“Louis I'm sure if the man was enjoying it his dick would be hard.” Louis jumped hearing a thick British accent from behind him and his blood boiled. Zayn. He quickly turned on his heels to come face to face with him, but Zayn wasn't looking at him. In fact, Zayn was looking in the classroom with a look of horror on his face watching the events unfold. 

“Louis...go get the principal.” He spoke shakily. And the total like what...week? Louis’ has been at this school, (Maybe even a month. Louis doesn't remember his mind is too messed up right now to think clearly.) he has never heard Zayn even sound remotely scared. Not even when he was telling all these LIES about Harry he didn't seem scared. “What about you?” Louis asked deadly calm, but not able to hide the trembling in his hands. 

“I'll be fine, Louis. Go! We don't have all day!” Zayn snapped in a hush whispered pushing Louis towards the direction of the office. Louis stumbled on his own two feet almost falling as he looked over his shoulder to see Zayn grasp the doorknob that Louis once held in his sweaty hand. 

Harry watched in horror as Zayn slowly entered the classroom and he tried to block out all the possible scenarios on why Zayn would be here. He felt the bile rise up in his throat as he thought Zayn putting his hands all over him. But when Harry heard Marcus gasp and shoot his head up to look at him, he knew that this wasn't planned. Which led him thinking to other possible scenarios and needless to say, none of them were good. 

“Zayn? What are you doing here? You know you're not su-”

“To be in here?” Zayn finished for him clenching his fist into a tight ball. “Yeah, I know. And now I know why I'm not suppose to be in here. The fuck you doing with him?” Zayn spat at trying so hard not to bunch his older male teacher in the face at the next given opportunity. 

“Don't tell anyone. Mr. Styles and I have been seeing each other for quite awhile now.” Marcus whispered in a hushed tone trying his best to sound convincing. If Zayn had just stumbled onto them without seeing the stuff he had just saw, Zayn would've believed him and would've cracked a joke, then continued on his way. But this wasn't the case. Marcus wasn't fooling him and he knew it. 

“Harry doesn't seem like he's enjoying it. Aren't you Harold?” Zayn asked extending his arm out to Harry hoping and praying the young man would take it so Zayn wouldn't have to get forceful with him. 

Harry didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he should take Zayn's hand, lie to cover up for Marcus, or breathe. Breathing seemed pretty important to Harry, but he didn't know how long the offer to take Zayn's hand would be available. What happens if he takes Zayn’s hand and he hurts him? What if him and Louis both hurt him? ‘Nothing you haven't dealt with before Harold.’ Harry thought to himself, so with a still pale hand he slowly reached out for Zayn. 

Zayn smiled softly watching the young frail boy slowly reach for him, and now Zayn just prayed that Louis would hurry up. He can't deal with Marcus alone and protected Harry. Right now protecting Harry was Zayn’s number one priority. 

So when small cold hand met trembling shaking one Zayns first instinct was to tug him tightly to his chest. And that's what he did. Harry gasped slightly surprised by the sudden movement. He had left Marcus’ arms so quickly that even Zayn was shocked at the sudden force he had used. Harry's bare chest came in contact with Zayn's muscle shirt and he wrapped a tattooed arm around Harry tightly slowly backing up mumbling soft words of encouragements to him. 

Zayn couldn't have been happier to see Louis burst through the door any quicker than he did, but when he did it was like Harry had snapped to his senses. Next thing Zayn knew the half naked lad underneath was suddenly gone and in the arms of Markus again. ‘What the fuck are you doing Harry?’ Zayn thought silently and was more than disappointed when Louis and him were whisked out of the room by security.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Do not forget to leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this chapter! Everyone please stay safe and have fun!


End file.
